Trip to Canada- German
by ViviAliasTobi
Summary: Dies ist die deutsche Übersetzung zu meiner Story 'Trip to Canada. Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka und Naruto fahren in einen Nationalpark in Kanada. Hier erfahrt ihr, was auf einem einfachen Ausflug alles schief gehen kann. Doch gibt es außer Bären und der Wildnis noch andere Dinge zu entdecken? Dinge wie Liebe?


So, ich hab gesagt, dass ich das heute noch übersetzte, hehe^^

Hab's zwar nicht schnell genug gepackt, aber egal xD

Wurde auch nicht Beta gelesen, also alle Fehler bitte ignorieren.

Das ganze hier war mal 'ne Hausaufgabe für englisch gewesen. Wir sollten eine Erlebniserzählung schreiben (egal ob fiktiv oder real) und joa..Sowas ähnliches hab ich mal für den Bundeswettbewerb Fremdsprachen geschieben (von dem ich wegen fehlendem Tonband disqualifiziert wurde^^) und ich dachte, dass es ganz witzig sei xD

Ich musste halt die Namen ändern und den SasuNaru Teil einfügen, denn eigentlich waren das im Original mein Vater und ich xD

Aber Gai hab ich echt so in meiner Hausaufgabe gehabt^^

Es ist nur kurz (hallo? hausaufgabe? was erwartet ihr?), aber ich hab mir Mühe gegeben.

**1) Mobile phone**

Letztes Jahr besuchte ich den 'Wood Buffalo National Park' in Alberta. Mit 44, 807 km² ist er der größte Nationalpark Kanadas. Wir alle haben uns auf den Ausflug gefreut, alle außer mein bester Freund Sasuke.

Er hasst Nationalparks.

"Die sind langweiling...Oh ja, sich dumme Tiere anzugucken ist wirklich hochinteressant.", ist alles was er sagt, wenn er nach einem Grund gefragt wird.

Es wäre nicht so, als ob er etwas besseres zu tun hätte, er wollte nur vor seiner PS3 sitzen und die ganze Nacht lang COD zocken.

Aber Sakura bestand darauf, dass wir **ALLE** mitkamen, da es schließlich mein Gebutstag war. Sasuke, nett wie er ist, gab ein einfaches 'Hn.' von sich und verzichte darauf ihr zu sagen, dass sie auf meinem Geburtstags-Ausflug ihr Handy nicht brauchen würde.

Niemand hörte dem Ranger zu, da wir alle mit etwas anderem beschäftigt waren: Sakura schrieb Ino SMS, Sasuke hörte Musik, Kakashi-sensei las Pornos, Sai und ich unterhielten uns über belanglose Dinge...Oh, stimmt: Iruka-sensei hörte dem beklopptem Idioten in seinem grünen Trainingsanzug zu. Mussten Ranger wirklich DIESES ZEUG tragen?

Naja, ich könnte es kaum erwarten die wilden Tiere zu sehen und ich freute mich richtig darauf die berühmten Wood Bisons zu Gesicht zu bekommen!

Wir gingen in Fort Smith los, weil man uns sagte, dies sei der beste Ort zum Starten.

Doch schon kurz nachdem wir losgingen, hatten wir uns verirrt. Und Kakashi-sensei und Iruka-sensei waren nirgends zu sehen. Irgendwann unterwegs hatte Sai gesagt: 'Die Karte zeigt eine Abküzung zu...' und in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass wir verdammt waren.

Wenn Sai denkt, er kennt eine Abkürzung, dann landet er am Ende der Welt, aber bestimmt nicht an seinem eigentlichen Zielort.

Genau das wollte ich ihm gerade sagen, als ein seltsames Geräusch ertönte.

Sogar Sasuke hatte es durch seine Kopfhörer gehört. Wir sahen uns gegenseitig an und Sakura wurde bleich.

Sie war ein richtiger Angsthase und dieses Geräusch war nicht gerade sehr ansprechend.

Die Büsche neben ihr begannen sich zu bewegen und sie ließ vor lauter Schreck ihr Handy fallen und rannte hinter mich.

Ein riesiger Grizzly kam aus dem Gebüsch und Sakura rannte schreiend weg. Sai folgte ihr augenblicklich und Sasuke und ich waren die einzigen, die zurückblieben.

Gemischte Gefühle stiegen in mir auf: Zum einen war ich von dem Anblick von so einem coolen Tier gefesselt und zum anderen hätte ich mir vor lauter Angst in die Hose machen können, denn der Bär sah nicht so aus, als wollte er mein neuer bester Freund werden.

Die einzigen Geräusche waren das harte Atmen des Bären und das leise Vibrieren des zurückgelassenen Handy's. Ich war gerade dabei mich umzudrehen und zu Sasuke zu gehen, als der Grizzly sich erneut bewegte.

Mit einem kurzen Schnüffeln an dem auf dem Boden liegenden Gerät, beschloss er, dass es einen exzellenten Snack abgeben würde und aß es mit einem Bissen auf. Die Situation war so komisch, dass ich trotz meiner Lage zu lachen anfangen musste.

Ein fataler Fehler. Das Tier hatte mich und meinen Entenarsch-Frisuren Freund scheinbar vergessen, aber mein Lachen hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf uns gezogen.

Wir wussten, dass wir keine Chance gegen ihn hätten, selbst wenn wir wegrannten, doch scheinbar hatte er sein Interesse auch schon wieder an uns verloren, als sein Magen zu vibrieren anfing.

Ino hat uns gerde den Arsch gerettet; ich schätze ich schenke ihr etwas tolles zu Weihnachten.

So verschwand der Grizzly mit Sakura's Handy und Sasuke und ich gingen tiefer in den Park hinein.

**2) Love will find a way**

Nach einiger Zeit - ich hatte meinen Orientierungssinn und mein Zeitgefühl verloren - hielten wir für eine kurze Pause an. Sasuke sah mir tief in die Augen und ich konnte in seinen lesen, als seien sie ein offenes Buch. Er hatte nicht wirklich Angst, es war eher so, als ob Adrenalin durch seine Adern floss und seine Augen spiegelten seine Aufregung wieder.

'Wo sind die anderen?' Die Frage hing in der Luft, doch keiner von uns traute sich sie zu stellen. Wir wussten, dass wir sie verloren hatten und sich in einem so großen Park über den Weg zu laufen war sehr unwahrscheinlich.

Es war schon spät am Abend, wir waren müde, hungrig und wünschten uns nichts mehr als endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Obwohl es tagsüber so warm gewesen war, wurde es relativ kühl und wir rutschten unbewusst näher zusammen.

Ich konnte seine Körperwärme durch meine Kleider spüren und ein leises Seufzen verließ meine Lippen. Er sah mich an an und fragte stumm: 'Geht's dir gut?' Ich lächelte nur und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sasuke strich mir durch die Haare, ehe er selbst seinen Kopf auf meinen legte.

Es war schön ihm so nahe zu sein. Da ich des öfteren solche Gedanken hegte, überraschte es mich nicht mehr wirklich. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn mochte und er meine Gefühle nicht erwiderte...nicht in dem Sinne. Aber das war okay. Solange ich sein Freund sein konnte, war es okay.

Ich dachte Sasuke wäre eingeschlafen, doch plötzlich ergriff er meine Hand und streichelte sie. Ich sagte nichts, ich genoss es einfach. Dann passierte etwas seltsames, etwas was ich nie erwartet hätte.

Er drehte meinen Kopf, so dass ich ihm in die Augen sah und küsste mich. Ohne ein einziges Wort. Es war kein inniger, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Nur ein kleiner, der von Herzen kam, aber er brachte mein Herz zum Rasen vor lauter Glück.

Als wir auseinandergingen, sah ich ihn fragend an.

"Naruto...eigentlich wollte ich es dir schon früher sagen, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich es formulieren sollte. Ich mag dich. Heißt, ich liebe dich." Er stotterte nicht und wurde nicht rot.

Nicht so wie ich.

"W-Was? Aber..i-ich..du...ich liebe dich auch!" Mein Gesicht war hochrot, das wusste ich, aber es war mir egal. In diesem Moment war alles egal. Ich sprang wie ein wildes Tier auf Sasuke und umarmte ihn, trotz seiner schwachen Proteste.

Nichts konnte mir diesen Glücksmoment zunichte machen. Nicht einmal dieser nervtötende Helicopter. Moment...Was?!"

**3) Salvation**

Also, wir saßen da, umarmten uns und hörten dieses seltsame Geräusch..schon wieder. Der Bär konnte es nicht sein, da es sich anders anhörte.

Als es näher kam, identifizierten wir es als einen Helicopter. Gott sei Dank hatten wir noch unsere Taschenlampen, so dass wir mit diesen eine Art Signal geben konnten.

Der Heli brachte uns zum Parkausgang, wo Sai und Sakura saßen, heißen Kaffee tranken und Sandwiches aßen, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre. Wir saßen uns zu ihnen und sie erzählten uns, wie sie eine andere Gruppe von Besuchern getroffen hatten und sich auf die Suche nach Hilfe gemacht hatten. Kakashi und Iruka-sensei waren unterwegs und erledigten...ein paar Erwachsenensachen.

Der güne Ranger im Trainingsanzug fragte uns tausende von Fragen und als wir alle beantwortet hatten, versprach er uns für eine sichere Heimreise für uns zu sorgen.

Ich konnte die Bisons zwar nicht sehen, aber ich hatte etwas viel besseres bekommen.

Sasuke und ich waren ein glückliches Paar und all unsere Freunde akzeptierten, nein, feierten es, dass wir endlich zusammen waren.

Ino bekam von mir das beste Geschenk überhaupt: Coupons für Gratis Ramen! Naja, ich dachte zumindest, dass es das beste Geschenk war.

Alle waren glücklich, aber an diesem Tag schworen Sakura, Sai, Sasuke - hehe, werd sie ab jetzt 'Triple S' nennen -, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei und ich, dass wir nie wieder einen Nationalpark betreten würden.

Owari~


End file.
